


Erased

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: In The End It's Him And I [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Black Order (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Memory Loss, Missions Gone Wrong, mentions of illegal experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: The Black Order come under a surprise attack while collecting supplies, while they all make it out alive, all is not well.
Relationships: Corvus Glaive/Proxima Midnight
Series: In The End It's Him And I [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Pt 1

Most tribute collections Thanos demanded from the various planets within his known territory took the form of its people; Children that fell into specific age categories for instance or the heads of its failed leaders. Occasionally however, tributes took a more…strategic form; weaponry for instance, or the use of the planets armies when needed.

This particular mission, taken on by all four of Thanos’ Generals, simply required the collection of medical supplies; Vaccines, rolls of bandages, pain relief medication, and a dozen or more crates of various other pieces of equipment.

They were led to the lower levels of the military hospital, along a dark corridor; their only source of light was emitted from the red hued cells they passed as they walked. 

But Corvus soon realized that the occupants of said cells were not patients of this hospital, but victims. He had seen illegal experimentation enough times to recognise on sight. He’d given word to others, only for alarms to blare, Soldiers and medical staff poured in through the doors at either end of the corridor, as they surrounded the Black Order both doors slammed shut. 

Soldiers and Military staff were upon them in seconds. The occupants of the cells howled, chittered and moaned wordlessly, some hit out at the panes of clear glass of their cells, others simply scurried about their tiny enclosures like caged animals. 

Corvus could only guess what kind of serums these medics had injected these creatures with, some bulged with muscle and limbs they’d clearly not been birthed with, others had mouths of jutting fangs not unlike his own, thick strands of saliva dripped at their feet, searing holes in the steel floor and Corvus could smell the acrid, acidic odour this added to the air even through thick metal walls and bullet proof glass of the cells.

The skirmish had lasted only minutes as the Black Order easily gained the upper-hand, Ebony Maw throwing aside weapons and soldiers with his telekinetic abilities. 

Cull Obsidian was crushing and trampling any Medic or solider that got in his way or not and Proxima Midnight darted and ducked in every direction with the speed of a bullet, stabbing her attackers with her three pronged spear.  


In desperation, a Medic dove for a button on the wall that would open every cell around them and add a horde of violent, half crazed creatures to the already tightly packed corridor.

But the medics out-stretched arm was quickly severed as Corvus reached him before the button could be activated. As the glaive wielder turned, he saw Proxima jump and launch herself off the wall, her spear cutting through the back of a solider Corvus hadn’t seen approaching. 

Standing from the crouch she’d landed in, Proxima smirked at her husband, only for the soldier to stab her in the foot, making her yell and double over in pain. 

Swearing violently, she was about to use her spear to expose the soldiers inner organs, only for her to collapse, rolling onto her back as she began to convulse! 

Snarling, Corvus picked up the dying soldier and launched him half the length of the corridor, seeing this, Cull slammed down a fist, breaking every bone in the soldier’s body.

With Obsidian and the Maw destroying what remained of the Soldiers Corvus knelt at his wife’s side

“Proxima!” he called with concern, her body was contorting into unnatural shapes as she writhed in pain.

As he scanned her jarring form, Corvus saw the syringe that became dislodged from her foot; that had been what the soldier had stabbed her with! Fear dawned on the First Dread-lords’ features.  


“Maw!” he roared, not taking his eyes from Proxima.

Ebony Maw approached and upon seeing Proxima in the state she was in and the needle Corvus dropped beside her it wasn’t hard to guess what had happened. 

With a wave of his hand The Maw raised the syringe to eye level to examine it. Meanwhile Corvus was trying to calm his wife, she was no longer convulsing but physically struggling against him.

“Proxima, easy, it’s alright. You need to calm down…” he said, trying to hold her still.

Suddenly the sounds she made were no longer of pain but fear as she shook her head, at first her words made little to no sense  


“No! Let me go, I don’t even know who you are! Let me go!” she screamed, twisting in Corvus arms.  


In shock, his grip slackened, long enough to allow her to skitter away on her hands and knees and curl against the metal wall.  


Corvus was shocked  


“Of course you do, Proxima you know me…” he tried again, reaching for her with one hand.

To his horror she cringed away from him, he retracted his hand without touching her  


“Proxima…” he whispered, unable to believe this was really happening.  


Proxima pushed herself further against the wall, hitting her temple, worryingly close to her horn, against the harsh steel. She then clamped her hands against the sides of her head, digging her short nails into the skin hard

“No, no I don’t! Stop calling me that, I don’t know who Proxima is!” she screamed

By now, even Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian couldn’t hide their shock. 

The Maw moved his hand, twisting the levitating syringe in mid-air, looking closely at the tiny drop of mint green liquid that was left inside On one knee before Proxima, who had crushed her eyes shut and turned her face away. 

Looking to his only blood sibling, Corvus bared his teeth in anger “Are there any left alive?” he spat

Cull looked around; prodding a few bodies with his axe “Two” he grumbled loudly response

Rage boiled in Corvus’ veins, making him shake. 

A clawed hand scraped against the iron floor which squealed unpleasantly in protest, not wanting to add to Proxima’s anxiety, his blood red eyes flashed murderously as he looked over at his siblings

“They’re coming with us, I’m going to find out what they’ve done to her and they’re going to FIX IT!” he seethed.

With the Maw restraining a near hysterical Proxima Midnight with some flexible wiring he’d ripped from the wall (releasing the locks on the doors as he did so) the Black Order returned to their waiting Q ship, with the two injured, but surviving medics in tow.

Corvus held her down on the single, tattered bed at the back of the ship, Ebony Maw prepared and administered a sedative which quickly sent Proxima Midnight into unconsciousness.  
Since Cull had taken their prisoners to the lower decks of the Q ship, it left only Corvus and The Maw on the main deck.

“It seems whatever was in that syringe has wiped Proxima Midnight of her memories, she doesn’t know who any of us are, or even herself if my theory is correct, which is incredibly likely” the Maw stated.  


The telekinetic placed the syringe used on his team-mate into a protective container while Corvus lingered at Proxima’s side, at least she was peaceful, for the moment  


“I care little for your statements of the obvious” he snarled, addressing the Maw without looking up from his wife

“What I want to know is can you revers it?” he demanded

Ebony Maw didn’t react at first, he simply turned and watched with a mildly condescending gaze as Corvus tucked strands of Proxima’s hair behind her horn, letting his thumb brush over her forehead before he finally moved away from her bedside. 

Ebony Maw pressed the tips of his fingers together in front of him

“I won’t know until we arrive back and I can examine what is left of the serum. And I’m sure the two gentlemen we’ve brought back with us will be more than happy to offer a full list of ingredients and technological equipment, with some persuasion of course”

the corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

Corvus took the still unconscious Proxima to one of the unused rooms down the hall from their own, there was no way she was going to continue to share a room with him when she didn’t even remember who he was let alone the fact that they were married.

When she eventually woke and saw Corvus sitting at the end of the bed Proxima sat up abruptly, immediately becoming alert and on the defensive. 

“You again…” she whispered worriedly.  


Corvus tried to ignore the ache that rose in his chest; her words cut deep, her fearful expression cut deeper.

“Proxima…” he started 

Her expression only became more distressed 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” she asked, her voice breaking with emotion, she’d drawn he knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

Corvus sighed with an imploring expression, if only she could remember something, anything! Just a fragment would be enough to work on but it seemed the serum had taken everything.  


“Because it’s your name, you just dont remembe.!” he insisted without anger

Proxima didn’t argue this time 

“Where am I?” she asked, her head ached from the residual effects of the sedative she knew she’d been injected with.

Corvus replied 

“you’re aboard the Warship the Sanctuary 2"

Proxima frowned 

“And…am I your prisoner or something?”  


Corvus felt something in his black heart crack at the accusation in her voice

“No, The Sanctuary is your home, and mine, has been for many years now” he answered,. 

He tried to move closer to her but when she flinched and he froze

“I’m not going to harm you, I’d never-” he assured  


Proxima met his gaze

“If I am not a prisoner then may I be left alone now?” she requested sadly. 

Something in the back of her mind told her she could trust the male in-front of her, but she couldn’t imagine why, she’d never met him before after all….had she?

Reluctantly, Corvus nodded  


“Of course” he conceded, getting to his feet he exited the room and closed the door. 

The lie he’d told her had left a bitter taste on his tongue.

Each room had its own assigned passcode, and since Corvus hadn’t told it to her, Proxima wouldn’t be able to leave, so technically she was a prisoner.

But The Sanctuary 2 WAS her home; he just needed her to remember that.


	2. Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus tries to help Proxima any way he can, if he would just let him.  
> and Corvus and The Maw take steps to create a remedy for her memory loss.

When Corvus wasn’t down in the interrogation chambers torturing information out of the Medics they’d brought aboard, he tried anything he could think of to help Proxima at least start to remember. He couldn’t pin all hope of her memories returning on an antidote they didn’t even know how to make yet. 

Since trying to force memories on her or coming on too strong might simply complicate the situation Corvus, on The Maws’ advice of all people, started small.

She didn’t speak often, she’d never been overly talkative it was true but…she hardly acknowledged his existence beyond the occasional question or one worded answer should he try to instigate conversation. 

But Corvus knew that she cried a lot. He saw the red rims of her eyes, the tear stained streaks that clung to her cheeks and smell the salt that clung there even once her tears had dried.

At first she wouldn’t even eat, choosing to simply sit in the same place Corvus had left her that first day; her knees tucked up to her chest and curled against the headboard of the bed, staring at a wall or out of the window. 

This was how Corvus expected to find her when he entered the room the day after their return, a steaming bowl of spiced vegetables in his hand, she’d outright refused to eat so far but he hoped this might coax her.

Only she wasn’t sat up she was lying on her side and sobbing, she looked up with a pained expression when she heard Corvus enter.

“Proxima, what is it?”

Corvus quickly went to her, placing the dish in his hands on the table as he got to one knee on the floor beside the bed, but to his dismay she jerked back  


“Don’t touch me!” she snapped, only to roll onto her back, arching in pain grabbing at her arm, drawing it close to her

“Why…why does it hurt so much?” she choked

With a torn expression Corvus slid his hand towards her

“Will you let me see?” he urged, though he had an accurate idea of what was wrong, he needed to she how bad it was first.

When she didn’t resist, he took her wrist carefully in one hand, rolling up the sleeve of the collarless shirt she wore

As he’d expected, her arm was swollen, though not as much as he’d anticipated, the scars and healed burn that littered her skin enflamed.

“An old injury I’m afraid. I can bring you something for it but there’s little else I can do” he stated, the tips of his claws hovering half a centimetre over a particularly painful looking skin graft scar.  


He met her gaze and she nodded, pulling her wrist from his grasp.

First he soaked a towel in cold water and told her to wrap her arm in it.

He assured her he’d return before going to their shared room and collecting the tube of healing gel she kept on her table. He also took the pillow she slept on from their bed, along with one of the over large T-shirts she always slept in – he’d found one that hadn’t been washed recently, thinking perhaps she’d find something familiar about the simple piece of clothing that might help stir her memory or just bring some sort of comfort.

He gave the tube of healing gel to her

Proxima sat with her legs crossed, hardly looking up as she applied the gel, desperate to alleviate the burning sensation under her skin.

“What’s that” she asked, with her face barely visible through the curtain of limp, cobalt hair that fell over her shoulders  
Corvus glanced at the table, to bowl he’d set down 

“You’ll only make yourself feel worse by not eating. It’s…it was…your favourite.” He added, in an un-characteristically reserved manner before.  


It was likely she would ask him to leave so Corvus moved to leave before she could say the words.

“Wait-  


He stopped and spun to face her again, undeniably surprised, and while she jumped at his sudden movement and remained nervous in demeanour, she didn’t flinch as she set aside the tube of healing gel.

“How…how is it you seem to know more about me than I do about myself?” she asked warily, glancing at the bowl on the table again. 

She had to admit she was hungry, the appealing smell only adding to her desire to taste it at the very least.

Corvus watched as she unfolded herself slowly from her protective position, sliding on leg over the edge of the bed so that her foot rested on the floor, she gingerly took the bowl in her hands and lifted a tiny amount of, what had once been her favourite dish, to her lips and suddenly a flicker of… something came to her eyes, she took a second, more enthusiastic bite.

Corvus took a single step towards the bed, he’d seen that look so many times…before, yet it never failed to please him, because only he ever saw this side of her, even if she didn’t know it just yet.  


Corvus had been there when Proxima had first tasted this particular dish, simple and easy to make as it was but Proxima had known very little of the universe, especially when she first been brought aboard the Sanctuary, and had very little experience with its variety of strange and exotic dishes.

And the look she expressed now, the subtle brightening of her eyes, the tiniest curve of a smile that graced her features…it was no different than it had been that first time.  


The moment lasted only a handful of seconds because Corvus remembered that he still hadn’t answered her question

“Because we’re…were…close, very close” he admitted, his claws twitching a show of nervousness he was momentarily glad she wouldn’t recognise  


Proxima continued eating but glanced up, frowning slightly

“Y-you mean…as friends, or…?” she inquired carefully, trepidation suddenly growing in her chest.  


Corvus sighed, trying to decide the best way of handling the question.

As he did so she finished eating and put aside the empty bowl, raising her thumb to her mouth to suck away some excess juice from her meal.  


Not once during their marriage had Corvus ever lied to her, and he didn’t plan on starting now.

“Actually…we’re married” he confessed

“You’re my wife.”

Proxima sat, suddenly immobilized by the information 

“A-and…we love each other?” she asked.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she started fidgeting with her fingers, uncertain whether to believe what she was being told…how could she not have any memory of this?

Corvus exhaled with a torn expression “Yes. Very much” he assured

Proxima shook her head slightly, but Corvus could she it wasn’t so much in flat out denial, she was simply struggling to come to terms with what she was being told  


Corvus wanted so badly to go to her, to hold her in his arms and comfort her as he would at any other time…but he didn’t dare, he couldn’t risk destroying what trust he’d gained so far  


“And I’m going to help you re-gain your memories, I promise you that” the declaration was all he could offer her for now.

Proxima looked at him with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes  
“Can…can you go now? Please” she requested

Corvus shoulders sagged, his heart sinking to his gut “Yes.” He whispered and backed away only for her to call out one last time  
“Thank you! For the food…if it was….is…my favourite, I can see why” 

Corvus glanced back one last time, she offered him a smile, nervous, uncertain but it was there, and that would be enough, for now.

Corvus could help but feel frustrated, there was almost nothing he could do to rectify the situation, he couldn’t comfort or reassure her in any of the way he knew how, he had to treat her as though she were an entirely different person!

It was the Medics in the interrogation chambers that bore the brunt of Corvus frustration and anger.

In the meantime, Ebony Maw had been holed up in one of the higher level lab units utilising every piece of available equipment and documents in an attempt to deconstruct the base ingredients and structure of the serum Proxima had been injected with.  


The telekinetic wasn’t surprised when Corvus Glaive stalked into the room and with one hand that was caked in blood, dropped a recording device on what small space of work top was left  


“Results at last” Ebony Maw quipped, flexing his fingers to scroll the electronic pages of the screen her stood in front of.

Corvus’ retort was an irritated snarl emitted from the back of his throat, his tense posture had started to hunch as though bearing intense physical strain and his red eyes had started to become visibly bloodshot.

“They said they’ve told me everything we need to know. I left one alive. In case this doesn’t work” Corvus snapped, pressing the recording device.

Corvus’ voice could be heard over the device as he demanded answers, when he was met with resistance he turned to threats then to physical torture.

The voice of one of the Medics, hoarse from screaming, begging for his life and pleads to any deity in existence to end the pain…finally started babbling ingredients, dosages, and, indeed, everything needed to create the serum that would reverse the effects of their Cognitive Recollection Removal serum. 

The recorded voice of the medic started to insist that he had no other information to give, but only after another five minutes did his screams turn to wails, and his words become incomprehensive as he was finally, although rather slowly ripped apart beyond repair.

Ebony Maw switched off the recording “Cognitive Recollection Removal Serum, rather an unimaginative title” he mused with a derisive sneer.

Corvus snapped his eyes in the other male’s direction “Almost all of the ingredients can be found in the original serum, can you extract anything from what was left?” he demanded  
Maw levitated a small vial with a wave of his hand 

“I can but there isn’t enough to work with, i need twice this amount, and straying from any part of the original concoction could be rather…unpleasant on the mind of dear Proxima.” the Maw stated  


“Saying this however, I believe some of the ingredients are easy enough to replicate, even substitute given the similarities in molecular structure, it would be faster than what it is you are planning.” He added

Corvus however, had already made his decision 

“No. I’m taking no chances” he answered, turning his back and moved to the door, cloak billowing at his heels  


Ebony Maw didn’t so-much-as glance over his shoulder

“If you want her memories returned quickly then I would reconsider if I were you” he drawled, continuing to scroll through multiple screens full of text.  


Corvus paused long enough to retort “Because she isn’t yours to lose if this goes wrong”

The door was promptly slammed with far more force than Ebony Maw appreciated.


	3. Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus obtains what they need to, hopefully, restore Proxima's memories.  
> Will it work?

Upon their arrival back home four days ago, in order to explain Proxima’s absence, Corvus had explained that Proxima had been incapacitated during the supply run but had managed to skirt around the details.

Yet Corvus had managed to gain permission from their master to take one of the smaller shuttles, return to the Military Medical base and obtain everything needed to bring Proxima back.  


In four days, the Sanctuary 2 had travelled a great distance and it took close to two weeks for Corvus to return.

The Maw was waiting on the raised platform in the hanger, watching as his team-mate exited the shuttle. Corvus climbed the iron stairs, carrying a large, leather drawstring bag.

“There’s been a development” The Maw stated

Corvus tensed, dread settled like ice over his heated skin and, without waiting for more information to continue, he darted from his sight and ran through the corridors of the Sanctuary until he reached the room Proxima had occupied before he’d arrived.

She was gone. 

Ebony Maw caught up, levitating not far behind 

“She’s down in the medical bay, under sedation.” He reported, Corvus turned sharply 

“What?” he snarled 

“What right do you have-”

He rounded on his team-mate, the tip of his glaive pointed to The Maw’s emotionless, lip-lipped face

The stoic male didn’t flinch as he interrupted 

“…Under Thanos’ authority. You see she became violent, more so than usual at least. Almost uncontrollable. Her memories may have been debilitated, but her strength and resolve has not.” he explained, with a wave of his hand he took the leather bag from Corvus’ hand.

After almost 40 hours it was completed. The serum that had taken Proxima Midnight’s memories had been replicated and altered in order to reverse the effects. 

Corvus watched the Maw impatiently as the Telekinetic prepared the syringe, the fact that he used his hands physicaly rather than using his abilities gave away his exhaustion  


“Have you prepared yourself for the slight chance this does not in fact work?” he questioned, Corvus’ mouth twitched into a inaudible growl

“Why do you think the second medic is being kept alive on a saline drip instead of being vertically impaled to the floors of the interrogation chamber?” he replied

“If it doesn’t work, he will be one of the first to know. Whether it works or not…once I’m through with him, he shall wish he’d given me the correct answers the first time around.” Corvus added.  


With Ebony Maw making the final preparations, Corvus went on ahead to the medical bay.

He found her in the last of the five large, glass rooms that made up the majority of the medical bay which consisted of an entire deck of the Sanctuary 2.

She lay on the bed, dressing in the in the shirt he’d left for her before his departure, with her arms atop the thin sheet covering her sleeping form. With no sign of a drip, pumping the sedative into her, he assumed she’d simply been injected when needed.

Corvus couldn’t remember ever feeling more debilitated, his glaive doing nothing to ease the mental and emotional strain he felt.  


Yet it wasn’t sleep he craved to ease the ache that prickled from behind his eyes to his temples,

It wasn’t food he needed to fill the empty feeling in his gut nor the spray of a lukewarm shower to rid his skin of the persistent ach that seemed to wear down to his bones.  
Corvus just needed HER.

He could almost accept that she might not fully recall him or their relationship, intense and passionate as it was, but if the serum could restore her memories enough for her to be herself again… If she returned to being the strong willed, stubborn warrior that he knew her as, with that underlying, near childlike curiosity only he had been permitted to see, if she remembered any of this, even if she forgot his love. 

Corvus could learn to live with that, because he would always love her.

Without thinking Corvus lifted a clawed hand, moving the strands of blue hair from her dark forehead, he should have let his hand come away as soon as he’d done so, yet he didn’t, instead he let his touch linger, it had been so long since he’d been allowed even simplest of touches from her.

She frowned, opened her eyes…and then she screamed and hit his hand away

“Don’t touch me! Get away from me!”

Corvus shot back as she got to her feet, moving to stand on the opposite side of the bed to him and pressing herself flat against the wall

“It’s you…you’re doing this to me! Get out of my head!”

Corvus moved around the bed

“Proxima I apologise, I didn’t mean, I didn’t think-” 

He reached for her and Proxima slammed a fist against the wall, it being her left hand which was weaker due to tissue and muscle damage, the wall didn’t dent as it should have under such abuse.

“Don’! Just, stay away from me! I’ve tried to remember but I can’t, I’m not this ‘Proxima Midnight’ as you seem to think, I’m not! Otherwise I would remember!” she insisted

When two of the Sanctuary’s medical team appeared, armed with needles filled with sedatives, Corvus put a hand up in warning

“No! You don’t touch her! Out” he ordered over Proxima’s frantic shouts. If they so much as laid a hand on her he’d rip them to shreds

In fear of Corvus’ intimidating features, the Medics glanced at each other and backed out of the room.

Corvus took another step towards her, this couldn’t be happening, she couldn’t really believe…

“Proxima…” he started.

She threw her head back against the wall 

“No! Just get out of my HEAD!” Proxima had never screamed at him the way she did in that moment  


Before Corvus could speak a third person entered the room

“Hold her” Ebony Maw directed, the syringe filled of milky, orange liquid levitating at eye level.

The glaive wielder looked from the Ebony Maw to Proxima

“Forgive me, my love” he beseeched quietly, darting to her.

She cringed against the wall, shouting in protest but Corvus hauled her away, trapping her against his front so that her spine was pressed to his stomach, her wrists bound tightly in his hands.

Corvus quickly grasped the fact that Ebony Maw had been right, she was still as strong as before, the first dreadlord grunted and strained as Proxima continued to struggle in his grasp

Ebony Maw aimed the syringe without moving “Hold her still!” he insisted

Corvus bared his jagged teeth at the telepath as his wife fought against him “Do you want to switch places then?!” he spat; he was doing what he damn well could!

Adjusting their position, he resorted to pinning her right arm behind her back, ignoring her cry of pain and holding her head to one side to expose her neck. 

With a wave of his hand Ebony Maw pinned her left arm to her side and made the syringe fly through the air until it lodged into her neck.

Corvus pressed down, injecting the serum into her vein until the small cylinder was empty before stepping back to stand shoulder to shoulder with the Maw.

Proxima’s head had exploded in pain, what might as well have been a lifetimes worth of memory’s flooding back to her…the years of loss, anger, blood and slaughter all filling her in a nauseating rush. 

She shrieked and wretched out of Corvus’ arms, this time he didn’t fight to keep her there, instead he lowered her to the floor and stepped back to stand beside The Maw.

Proxima fell to her knees, clawing at the sides of her head and leaning forward until her forehead touched the steel floor, her nails, short and jagged, dug and cut into her hair-line.  
Unable to stand the sight, Corvus took a step forward, only for Ebony Maw to put a hand up to stop him

“If it didn’t work you’ll only add to her hysteria.” He declared dispassionately.

As much as Corvus wanted to take the extended wrist and snap it like a twig...he didn’t move.

Very slowly, Proxima’s grip relaxed until her palms rested flat against her temples, her screams of pain quietened and she raised her head from the floor, then inch by inch, she got to her feet, shaking but determined.

She kept her head bowed and Corvus quickly moved her hair out of the way in order to search her face, for anything, any emotion, any hint that told him that this had worked.  


“Midnight…My Midnight.” he murmured in concern.

With her head still bowed, her amber eyes darted side to side for a second before Proxima lifted her head  
“Corvus?” she whispered

Corvus felt weak with relief 

“You know me, My Midnight Star?” he pressed

Tears welled in Proxima’s eyes, and she pursed her lips and nodded. 

It wasn’t clear who reached for who first, but she fell into his chest with her hands gripping his shoulders so hard the bruises formed under his battle-suit, just as she felt the prick of his claws at her back, the violent show of affection was a comfort, each stab of pain was a reassurance. 

“Yes!” the sound she made might have been a sob or a forced laugh “Yes…I know you.” 

Unseen by the pair, Ebony Maw, confident that he was no longer needed, left silently, finally intending to rest and tend to the migraine that had been building over the last few weeks.


End file.
